


When Daylight Comes

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Charloe if you squint, Gen, Revolution: The Second Coming, The Orgy Armada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tornado. Between that and the rain we’re stuck." Charlie informed him as she moved to the back of the cave, sliding down the wall to her bottom, pulling her knees up to her chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Daylight Comes

**Author's Note:**

> prompt # 29: It was dark and held the smell of earth and blood.

Looking out over the fields near their new home, it seemed like they had been here forever, and some days like they had just arrived. There was always something to do and never enough of them to do it. Today, she had volunteered to harvest some of the local flora and fauna for her grandpa’s office.  

 

Bass and Miles had left a week ago on a “scouting” mission for Blanchard, but she knew there was more to it than that, the way she would often catch them with their heads bent together, Connor and Duncan joining them more often than not.

 

Tying her hair back with a ribbon, Charlie made her way across the open fields to the trail leading into nearby woods.

 

Reaching the edge of the woods, she found Connor sitting on a dead tree log waiting on her.

 

Charlie tilted her head. "Fancy meeting you here."

 

"You can thank Duncan for that,” Connor replied.

 

Charlie smiled, grateful for her friend’s concern, swinging her basket back and forth. "Grandpa’s getting low on supplies so I volunteered to restock him. We'll probably have to walk a little ways, though, since we've picked the nearby area clean."

 

Connor eyed the sky. "Probably going to get caught in the rain."

 

"Then we'll just be that much cleaner," she chuckled.

 

They walked a few miles before Charlie finally saw the flowering tops that she was looking for, Connor taking a seat as she grabbed a stick and went to work.

 

"So, when do you expect your Dad and Miles back?" she asked.

 

Connor pursed his lips. "Should be any day now," he found himself telling her, not about to tell her that they were overdue by several days.

 

"Oh yeah?" she raised her voice as she had worked herself a little ways away from him, "Hopefully, they found something interesting," she said stabbing the stick into the ground more than actually digging with it.

 

Connor wisely chose to remain silent as Charlie continued her digging and he watched the sky as it began to darken and the wind pick up. He stood, intending to get Charlie before realizing that she had disappeared, just as an ear-bursting clap of thunder sounded and the sky opened.

 

"Jesus," Connor muttered, taking off after Charlie, stopping short when he didn’t see her anywhere, which was not surprising seeing as how the rain was coming down in sheets.

 

Keeping close to the path between the tree line and the gully that ran through the hills here, he was on his second sweep when he saw her basket dumped over on the ground. Scanning quickly, he saw what he had missed the first time. The side had given way. She probably strayed too close to the edge by mistake and the torrential rain caused the ground to collapse taking her with it.

 

"God damn it!" Connor cursed, getting down on the ground, crawling on his belly to the side. Unable to see anything, he moved back to the trees, shoving a thick branch through the handle of Charlie’s basket; hoping it would be a sign if someone came looking for them. Determined to find her, he slid down the side of the gulch, tripping over her at the bottom, knocking her off her feet.

 

"Fuck!" Connor yelled as he picked them both up, covered in mud. Pulling her up against his chest, he looked around while trying to keep the water out of his eyes. Keeping an arm wrapped around Charlie’s waist, Connor guided her down the quickly filling gulch. 

* * *

Connor let her go as they stumbled into a shallow cave that reeked of decaying earth and what Connor swore was the coppery tang of blood. Both were soaked to the bone, Charlie, already shivering, as the temperature rapidly dropped.

 

“Tornado. Between that and the rain we’re stuck." Charlie informed him as she moved to the back of the cave, sliding down the wall to her bottom, pulling her knees up to her chest.

 

With a sigh, Connor slipped his rifle over his head and moved to sit beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Charlie turned slightly to rest her head against his shoulder.

 

Closing his eyes, Connor rested his head against the cave wall.

 

After what seemed like hours, he heard Charlie mumbling and realized that she was freezing.

 

Hauling her on his lap, Connor rubbed his hands up and down her arms trying to warm her.

 

She moaned as her teeth chattered together. "So, cold."

 

"Here, scoot back."

 

She slipped off his lap, as he leaned forward, stripping off his jacket and unbuttoning his long sleeve shirt before holding out his arms. "Come here," he rasped out. She gave him a look, but did as he asked. He helped her slip her arms into his jacket before leaning back against the wall holding his shirt open, "Burrow in."

 

She hesitated, but the chattering of her teeth overrode the warning bells going off in her head as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Duncan's going to kill me," she managed to get out as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She groaned. "Mmmm, warm."

 

Connor chuckled, "You keep moaning like that and it won't only be Duncan we have to worry about."

 

Her cold nose nuzzled against his neck. "They’re overdue, aren’t they?"

 

He was silent for a few moments. "Yeah, by a few days."

 

"Love the asshole."

 

He rubbed her back, "I know you do. Now, let's try to get some sleep."

* * *

 

"Connor, Connor?"

 

Someone was shaking his shoulder. Prying his eyelids open he saw Miles kneeling beside him.

 

"Hey," he said tiredly, fighting to stay awake. "You made it back."

 

"Yeah, we did," Miles, replied with a grin. "I need you to let go of Charlie, ok? We've brought some blankets for her."

 

Connor wrapped his hand up in Charlie’s hair as he rubbed his cheek against hers, "That's good."

 

Miles chuckled as he pried an arm off Charlie’s waist, "Connor, I need you to let her hair go so we don't hurt her, ok."

 

Connor opened his eyes and looked at Miles. "You found us."

 

"Yup, sure did. Brought some blankets, too. Just need you to let go of Charlie so we can get her wrapped up." He watched as the hand tangled in her hair gave way.

 

Suddenly, a looming figure was above him, wrapping a blanket around the woman in question, lifting her from his lap.

 

"You made it back," Connor grunted as Miles helped him to his feet, throwing a blanket over his shoulders.

 

"And none too soon," Bass growled in his direction before turning back to Charlie.

 

"She's burning up." He said looking at Miles.

 

Miles nodded, "This one's not doing so well himself. The sooner we get them back home the better."

 

Bass frowned at his son, before leading the way out of the cave.

 

"Asshole," Connor muttered at Bass’ back as they headed home, a smirking Miles at his side.

  
  



End file.
